


Lydia´s intervention

by Monstrous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch, Cuddle, F/F, F/M, Love Spell, M/M, Magic, Magical Lydia, Mistakes, Multi, Problems, Sex, gone wrong, kiss, magic book, make out, spell, spell gone wrong, sterek, stroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous/pseuds/Monstrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was getting way better with her magic, now she was able to make any kind of spell she wanted from transforming a mouse into a horse to opening locks, also making people fall in love. She had been observing for months the obvious attraction between Stiles and Derek, everyone in the pack knew by now, and no matter how much any of them told them about it they couldn’t make them talk about to each other.</p><p>That´s why Lydia was determined to make them be together no matter what.</p><p>It was only one simple spell for Stiles and one simple spell for Derek what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia´s intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This a hilarious fic with many problems and mistakes all involving magic, but it turns out better than they imagined.

Lydia was getting way better with her magic, now she was able to make any kind of spell she wanted from transforming a mouse into a horse to opening locks, also making people fall in love. She had been observing for months the obvious attraction between Stiles and Derek, everyone in the pack knew by now, and no matter how much any of them told them about it they couldn’t make them talk about to each other.

That´s why Lydia was determined to make them be together no matter what.

It was only one simple spell for Stiles and one simple spell for Derek what could go wrong?

Lydia had planned it perfectly she had practiced the spell on her dog Prada making her fall in love with the Yorkshire of his neighbor, Lucky and it had worked perfectly this wouldn’t be any different. It was simple, she just had to through the spell directly into Derek´s and Stiles´ eyes and when they looked at each other they would fall in love and tell al their feelings to each other.

It was a classic spell when it was casted the person they would fall in love with the first person they see, it couldn’t be that hard.

She called a pack meeting at Derek´s loft, she knew Stiles would be the only one to come besides her, Scott and Isaac were having werewolf training, Allison was practicing with her bow and Kira… well she was doing something, I mean being Scott´s girlfriend couldn’t be a full time job.

She arrived at Derek´s loft way 10 minutes earlier than Stiles, she sat down on the couch and opened her spell book on the correct page, she started to prepare herself while Derek was on the other room reading a book and constantly lifting his gaze to see what she was up to.

When Stiles finally arrived he was alone just like Lydia predicted and she was ready to do the spell.

“Hey why did you call us for a meeting?” Stiles said as he walked to the center of the room and kept staring at her.

When Derek heard this he closed his book and got up to be standing a little behind Stiles. “She told me you were the one to call the meeting” Derek said while making Stiles turn around to look at him.

Well she didn’t tell all the truth because she knew that as soon as she came Derek would start to ask questions and everyone knows that he gets annoying when he doesn’t get answers.

“Well, well, I am sorry, it´s something really important” she walked to where they were and pulled Stiles nearer to Derek so they were in front of each other “Just stay…there, perfect” Then she ran and sit on her place in the couch in frond of her book and started casting the spell.

It wasn’t very long but it had many words of ancient Latin, which took her a while to read clearly.

When she was about to finish the door burst open and Scott and Isaac appeared, Derek and Stiles turned to look at them and at that exact moment Lydia looked up from her book and raised her hand to shot two small strings of light that resembled lightings, one hit Derek´s eyes and the other one Stile´s. But when Lydia realized who they were looking at she wanted to scream.

Derek was looking directly into Scott´s eyes and Stiles into Isaac´s, they kept there position for a little while until Lydia broke the silence shouting “Seriously, the only freakin day I decide to throw a love spell and you two have to show up “

After that Scott dared to ask “A love spell? What did you do Lydia?”  


And by the sound of that Derek came running and lifted him some centimeters from the floor and said, “God, I love hearing your voice” and then put him down in his place.

Lydia was fighting not burst into laughter at the image of Derek smiling and laughing like a schoolgirl.

“Looks like Derek has it hard for you” Isaac said between laughs.

This time it was Stiles the one who approached but his pace was slower and more careful “Oh Isaac I’ve never realized before but your hair is perfect, is curly and blond it reminds me of golden locks.”

Isaac turned to Lydia and moving his lips he said, “help me”

He grabbed Isaac´s face and turned it so he was facing him “No, no, those red cherry lips are just for me”

Lydia stopped laughing and directed to the new arm chairs that Derek had bought with a little help from the pack to chose them, but it had been mostly Lydia, they wanted to make the place more comfy for their meetings and Derek hadn’t disagreed he didn’t have many furniture’s “Hey Derek, Stiles wouldn’t you prefer to sit with Isaac and Scott on the couch so you would be more confortable”

Both of them nodded at her, but the first to burst to the seats were Isaac and Scott, each of them took their seats sprawling themselves so the other boys didn’t fit.

But they didn’t make a wonderful job cause Derek sat on one of the arms of the couch and was now hugging Scott from his back. While Stiles jumped on top of Isaac and forced him to make a space on the tiny sofa so they could cuddle.

“I want you to be my teddy bear when I go to sleep” Stiles exclaimed throwing his arms around Isaac’s waist and touching his butt which made Isaac shrink a little.

“Well…” Lydia said, she was really creped out by the situation “Look I threw a spell on them hoping that they would speak about their feelings and realize that they both like each other, but you two had to come and ruin everything” Lydia finish screaming

“I am sorry we just answered your text” Scott said while Derek touched his pecks though his shirt.

“Don’t worry, I will search my book for a spell to fix this, while that you enjoy each others companies”

“I know I will” Derek answered Lydia without taking his hands off of Scott´s cheeks

Lydia searched the chapters about sentimental spells, spells for people, reverse spells and rewind spells but there was nothing about undoing a love spell which was a bummer and only made her feel worse and she was starting to get legitimately disgusted by all the sweetness from Stiles and Derek.

Derek kept leaning forward trying to get nearer to Scott´s personal space but he always moved the opposite way “You know, you were really annoying before when you didn’t want to be part of my pack, but you are the hottest true alpha i´ve ever met”

“You know that I am straight right?” Scott asked thinking that maybe the spell had erased that part of his memory.

“And you can be gay for me” Scott swallowed hard and tried to respond but his mouth was immediately shushed by Derek’s finger who then continued to rub his face on the crook of Scott´s neck.

“Yeah, I am straight to and I have a girlfriend, Allison you remember?” Isaac tried to remind Stiles the obvious reason why they couldn’t be together, which wasn’t enough.

“Who cares about her?, we have something much more special I can feel it here” Stiles touched his heart and they continued to stroke Isaac’s´ hair.

The door suddenly opened with a loud bang and Allison appeared.

Stiles whispered to himself “Ugh, is that bitch”

“Hi guys” she looked around and her gaze turned from where Stiles was sitting on Isaac’s lap to where Derek was leaning in Scott´s neck and nuzzling him.

“What´s going on?” She asked with a cropped out expression on her face.

Scott moved his lips slowly and whispered, “You don’t wanna know”

“Well, let´s say I threw a spell to get Derek and Stiles together and it went completely wrong as you can see” She pointed to the image of Stiles fighting Isaac to lift his shirt to let him see his abs and Derek trying to bite Scott on the neck.

           

 

 

“But how do we stop it?” Allison said probably a little jealous for the position where Stiles was siting and how he was trying to touch Isaac.

“I was trying to find a reverse spell but there´s nothing, it will probably were off”

“What if it doesn’t?” Allison asked once again a little worried.

“Then we will have some beautiful children” Stiles answered her before sneaking and planting a kiss on Isaac’s cheek, who started to blush pure red.

Then the door opened for the last time and Kira appeared behind it, she was shocked by the image in the loft too.

She kept standing in the door way when Scott tried to explain “It´s not what it looks like” while trying to escape Derek´s embrace but he was too strong

“Yes it is” he answered with a big smile so she would take the hint.

“No it´s not” Scott continued to deny him, when Derek flashed his eyes red at him and then with a big smile and a hug that could break ribs said “Oh I cant be angry with you”

 “Um… what´s happening?” Kira asked turning towards the girls.

Lydia sighed in frustration and said “Will I have to explain that to everyone today?

And yes she did, after the explanation the three of them sat in the couch and kept staring at the magic book as if it could spit the answers for them.

Kira was the one to break the silence “How long will they stay like this?”

“Hours, days, seriously why this thing doesn’t come with specific instructions?” Lydia shouted getting more stressed each second.

And this time it was Allison the one who annoyed her “Why would you use that spell on them?”

“Well, when the spell is used on two people who have feelings for each other it just works to make them speak about them and realize their attraction for each other, but when it´s used with people who don’t have a sentimental connection it makes them act like crazy love birds”

“But will they” Kira tried to gesture with her hands the words she wanted to say, “you know act about those feelings”

“No, it´s just like a love struck but they wont do much from touching each other and writing poems”

“Talking about that you reminded me about my poem about Isaac” Stiles cleared his throat and starting reciting the poem.

 

>  Your hair makes me spin
> 
> Just sit on me
> 
> Your eyes are deep like your soul
> 
> I want to lay in bed with you
> 
> Your smile is like the sun
> 
> I want to touch your ass

 

 Kira nearly burst into tears when she heard that, the three of the girls wanted to cry, but the impulse to break the spell was stronger so they stopped and started working, Kira went towards Derek´s library and started searching for spell books, while Allison searched online for a reverse spell and Lydia kept searching for a spell to make this craziness disappear.

After nearly half hour of research Lydia came across a spell that could change the heart desires, when she finished reading it she shouted happily “think I finally found it”

Everyone but Stiles and Derek shouted in unison “Finally”

This spell was pretty similar to the one she had used on the boys except this one changed their affection for someone and putted into the person they would probably never get together otherwise 

Lydia started to cast it and realized that it was way harder than the one before, when she finished she couldn’t control it was like an energy jumping in her fingers none stop, she tried her best to aim at Derek, but the light that came out of her fingers only hit the wall and shot straight to the ceiling where it hit the lamp then it shout down, it hit the coffee table and bounced in a diagonal way and it hit Allison.

She blinked a couple of times and then turned with dreamy eyes to stare at Lydia who started to freak out.

“Omg what did I do?” she asked herself while holding her head with her hands like it was going to fall off, which probably was by the way it was pounding.

Allison who was siting to Lydia’s left started stroking her hair and soothing her saying “Don’t worry everything will be ok, Allison´s here”

“But why did she fall in love with you?” Isaac asked probably a little annoyed of the sight.

“We are best friends she probably thinks that it´s impossible for us to be something more”  
 

“This is getting out of control we have to fix it” Kira said looking at the new image that was starting to freak her out even more.

“How?, we searched every book here, the internet, my magic book, there´s nothing”

“Oh, don’t worry Lydia you are a genius, you will figure something out, that´s one of the things I like about you“

“Maybe we should tell Deaton, he probably knows how to break it”

“No, he would kill me if he finds out I used this kind of magic”

“You said it was a simple spell” Scott said while Derek whispered things in his ear, by the way Scott every second said ugh I suppose they weren’t very pleasant.

“Yes, it is but it is kind of prohibited so…” Lydia trailed off to look at her hands that where now being tangled with Allison´s fingers.

“You gave them a prohibited spell” Kira shouted, she couldn’t believe Lydia did something so stupid.

“Come on every breaks the rules sometimes and I was doing something nice”

“Does this look like nice?” Isaac shouted, he was completely frustrated and exhausted to the point that he could fight Stiles anymore and he was trailing his fingers though his abs and smiling uncontrollably.

“Well, fine let´s go see Deaton and end this” Lydia surrendered and got up from the couch, picked up her book and run towards the door, Kira and Allison followed her.

“No you are not going anywhere without me” Allison said reaching out for Lydia´s arm.

“I need you to stay here and keep an eye on them” Allison made a pout so Lydia added while holding her hand “For me”

Allison could resist her so she agreed. The other girls drove to Deaton´s clinic and found him attending a sick Labrador.

“Hi, how can I help you?” Deaton said giving them a polite smile.

“We need your help, what do you know about love spells?” Lydia showed him the spell and explained everything that happened after wards casting it.

“Well the two spells you used are similar in a way they both were off after 5 hours of casting it, so the spell from the boys will disappear in two and Allison´s in 4 hours”

“So we just have to wait” Kira said smiling, it was a pretty easy task.

“Or you can cast this spell” Deaton handed Lydia a small piece of paper with words in Latin on it “it will turn around the spells you did before, meaning that the effects will be the same but they will be directed to the person they really love or the person they´re dating at the time”

“So what you mean is that we get to watch tem being disgustingly sweet to each other” Lydia asked him

“Basically”

“Well as much as all be sacrificing my sanity, I think I gave them enough torture for one day, plus Allison is starting to scare me” Lydia´s phone had been ringing none stop since they got out from the loft, Allison had been sending love messages talking about her hair and how soft her hand felt against hers.

They returned to the loft to find Allison siting in the couch writing another message on her cell phone, when she saw Lydia she jumped and went to hug her tight.

“I missed you so much” said while pressing her body against Lydias

“Me too” she managed to get out and push Allison away from her, enough to breath

“Boys I found the cure” she said gesturing to the paper she had on her hand.

Scott and Isaac ran to stand next to Lydia and Kira escaping the grip from Stiles and Derek who where seconds later following them.

“No, stop there” Lydia said, to make them stay standing in front of them before they could tackle Isaac and Scott.

Lydia gestured so Allison would stand beside them and she started casting the spell when she finished she lifted her hand and shot to the ceiling, the light exploded and microscopic sparks that came flying down in everybody’s heads and they entered into Derek´s, Stiles´ and Allison´s eyes while the others enjoyed the beautiful view of the sparks that shimmered with the light coming from the window.

Seconds after Allison blinked and came running to hug and kiss Isaac, her feelings for him where real but she was more enthusiastic about them.

While Stiles and Derek blinked and then turned to look at each other with sparkling eyes, Stiles at him and then looked down at the floor like he was embarrassed, because thanks to the spell Derek could feel inside of him the love Stiles hold for him and Stiles felt the same of Derek.

Derek reached out a hand and picked Stiles chin and lifted his face up to look at his eyes and then he pressed his lips against Stiles softly putting both hands on Stiles waist and closing the distance between them, Stiles putted his arms around Derek´s neck and kissed him passionately and needy. They continued for several minutes while Scott made a disgusted face like he was going to throw up at any second, Kira was laughing at his expression, meanwhile Isaac and Allison continued making out, and Lydia looked at them smiling like it was all thanks to her, technically it was and that´s what made her even happier.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later everyone had left, Allison and Isaac went to a romantic restaurant to celebrate the end of the creepy spell that took over Allison, Kira and Scott went to see a movie about a ship and a lot of people that died, I don’t know, Lydia went to see Aiden and you can guess how that turned out.

While Stiles and Derek were laying one next to each other, Stiles was sprawled on the length of the couch and Derek was laying next to him with his back on the couch and a hand tangled in Stiles hair while the other one was stroking his arm, they had been like this for a while just talking and laughing constantly.

Stiles stopped laughing but the smile just couldn’t disappear from his face, he was just so happy having Derek like this just for him “Since when you started liking me?”

“Since always” Derek said without dissolving his smile “It started when I first saw you at the woods with Scott, but I think I never realized since now”

“Really?” Stiles said touching Derek´s lips with his and, he loved seeing Derek smile, he never wanted it to go away.

“Of course” Derek leaned forward and putted a small peek in Stiles lips.

“I think it was the same for me, but I was so caught up with my crush on Lydia that I didn’t realized” He trailed off when he stared at Derek´s eyes, they were sparkling with a light he had never seen before “I cant believe she made this hole mess to get us together”

“It was worth it” It really was because now Stiles was his and he would never let him go with a spell or without it “Remind me to thank her”

“The big bad sourwolf saying thank you, that´s weird”

“Shut up idiot” Stiles put a hand on Derek´s hair and pushed him into a hot kiss. Stiles had never seen Derek so happy before and he both knew it wasn’t because of the spell.

They stayed like that even after the five hours of the spell, they just could stop, and when the night came they moved into Derek´s face and before they knew it Stiles wasn’t virgin anymore and they were sleeping and cuddling each other.

It had been a weird San Valentine´s day, but it was the best they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Well at the end it was a Valentine´s Day fic, i am sorry i was late but anyways it turned out hilarious, i hope you liked it.


End file.
